


Get to Work, Miss Johnson

by geekmystic



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Dub-con elements, F/M, Hate Sex, Modern AU, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmystic/pseuds/geekmystic
Summary: Hate sex, hate sex, hate sex...





	Get to Work, Miss Johnson

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gifting this to violethoure666 because she posted the prompt. https://twitter.com/Violethoure666/status/1159855699691802626?s=20
> 
> I'm also gifting this KyloTrashForever because it was her birthday a little bit ago. ❤️❤️❤️

"Go fuck yourself!" Ben screamed.

"Fuck me yourself, you coward!" I retorted.

Ben exhaled sharply through his nose. Just as I was about to scoff at him, Ben marched forward, put his hands around my upper arms, and pushed me up against the wall. His whiskey brown eyes flickered in the soft lighting of his office. Something fiery began coiling in my core as he glared at me. "Is that all you got, asshole?!" I spat at him.

With a growl, Ben’s lips descended on mine as his hand came up around my throat. His tongue thrust through my barely parted lips, causing our teeth to clash. The long, wet, powerful appendage probed my mouth mercilessly. I struggled for air, squirming against his hard body. Fuck, how had I never noticed how built he was?! Oh, right, I had never been within two feet of him. I had always stormed off when we got into a screaming match. Except today. I had finally fucking had enough of his egomaniacal bullshit.

And what’s that in my panties? I felt dampness pooling between my thighs. No, no, no. This can’t be right. Ben Solo is utterly detestable! I could turn him into HR for sexual harassment. He would be fired, and I could finally do my job without  _ His Worship _ micromanaging me. Fucking Christ, his tongue felt so good. I wonder where else he could put it to use. Wait, no, no way in Hell am I letting him anywhere near my pussy.

Suddenly, I whimpered into his mouth. I could feel his erection on my belly and-holy fucking god-it felt big enough to split me in half. Without warning, he broke the kiss and flipped me around. His entire body pushed me into the wall, hand still on my throat. I had no choice but to look sideways. My lips felt swollen and bruised. I could see his mouth curled up in a serpentine snarl. His hips pushed into mine. I almost wanted to cry with want as his cock slotted against my ass. Even through my skirt and his slacks, I could feel him. He was harder than steel.

Ben’s hand snaked around to my front, dipping underneath the waistband of my skirt. I feebly tried to buck him off of me. I couldn’t let him know how much I wanted this. My panties were fucking soaked. Ben would never let me live it down. It was no use though, his strong, nimble fingers threaded their way down my belly and between my thighs. I moaned like a bitch in heat as the digits parted my flesh with a soft squelch, softly circling my clit.

“You want my cock, don’t you?” I shake my head. No, I don’t…don’t I? I’ve  _ never _ thought of him that way. So conceited, his head stuck way too far up his own ass. He’s also fifteen years older than me. Older than anyone I’ve ever  _ thought _ of fucking. I’m fresh out of college and he’s running the place.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by the intrusion of two large fingers inside my cunt. I cried out at the stretch as his long fingers scissored to spread me open. “You’re lying, princess. Practically dripping down my hand.”

Ben stroked my front wall furiously; a familiar pressure began building. “You need it, don’t you? Say it.” I shook my head again. No, I don’t need it, asshole! “You’re not going to cum until you say it.”

So fucking close! Just a little bit more and I’ll have cum harder than I have in my entire life. But the bastard stopped moving his fingers inside me. I growled and whimpered in frustration. “Please. I need to cum!” I tried to work my hips over his hand, but he had me pinned tight to the wall. I couldn’t find the friction I so desperately needed.

“Say it, Rey. I need to hear how much you need my cock.” I shook my head stubbornly. I can’t let him win. His hand tightens around my throat. “Say it!”

My voice came out hoarse and hurried. I didn’t know what he was going to do with that hand around my throat. The danger of it all had my body  _ vibrating _ , every cell on fire. “I need your cock, Ben! I’ve never needed cock so bad in my life! I need it so fucking bad!”

“Good girl.” Ben scissored his fingers inside me again, but the praise alone was enough to bring about my downfall. My orgasm rushed through me like a thunderstorm…on Jupiter! My pussy clamped around his fingers like a vice as he probed deep, mimicking the action of filling me up. I realized then that I truly, deeply needed his cock buried inside me.

“God damn, I fucking hate you!” I growled. His hand is  _ still _ on my throat, but his other hand has left me empty. My pussy is fluttering around air, already craving what comes next.

“I hate your petulant, heart-shaped ass too, princess.” I can feel his hand behind me, working at his belt and fly. “I’m not renewing your contract for next year.” Before I could respond, I felt his free hand on my hip, trying to wrestle my skirt and underwear down. “That’s how much I fucking hate you.” Spittle landed on my cheek at his words. The damp, impossibly thick head of Ben’s cock jutted against the small of my back.

Ben angled himself between my thighs, gliding easily through my own juices to catch on the entrance to my cunt. With one push, he buried himself inside me. My flesh burned as he stretched me out. Tears budded at the corners of my eyes. “Too much,” I hissed.

“Jesus H. fucking Christ, Rey!” Ben growled as he pumped into me once, twice, three times as deep as he could go. “I may.“ Thrust. “Be open.” Thrust. “To negotiations.”

My fist pounded the wall. “Shove your contract up your ass and fuck me!”  _ Finally _ , the jackass let go of my throat, only to grab my hips and pull them away from the wall. Ben was somehow even deeper than before. I could feel him bumping against my cervix with every stroke. Distantly, I knew I was going to feel this days later, but I didn’t care. I could feel every ridge and vein as Ben’s cock dragged along my tender channel. “Oh  _ god _ , keep fucking me like that,” I cried. “ _ Please! _ ”

“God damn, Rey, I’m already fucking close!” He punctuated his point with several harsh thrusts that made me my vision white out and an unholy sound erupt from my throat. No one I had ever been with had made me feel so desperate, reduced to mere sensation. I was reduced to pain and pleasure that somehow egged each on. “Be a good girl and cum on my cock.”

Pulling a hand away from the wall, I found my clit with practiced ease. I violently pulsed my index and middle finger around the nub, matching his ferocious pace. Focusing on engraining the feeling of his cock into my memory, I came with a scream. Ben roared. His grip on my hips tightened impossibly further as he brought my ass down on his cock. After a few erratic thrusts, I felt wave after wave of warmth bloom in my belly.

I should have been angrier that he came inside me, but the warmth sated something deep and primal within me. All manner of horrid retorts and epithets died on my tongue as he pulled my panties and skirt up. I could feel his cum sliding out of me and onto my underwear. As he put himself away, his stare remained icy with a near inhuman rage. Whatever this was, we still hated each other. The feeling was absolutely mutual.

A knock on the door broke us both out of our reveries. “Who is it?!” Ben snarled.

“Mitaka, sir.”

“What do you want?!” The edge in his voice barely softened.

“Um, Tico wants to know if you and Miss Johnson decided on the program for Kindergarten graduation.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ben sighed. “Miss Johnson will handle that from now on. Email her.”

“I’ll tell Tico then.” Ben didn’t reply. I could hear Mitaka step away from the door.

Ben glared back at me, as if he already forgot I was there. “You heard me. The program is all yours. Get to work, Miss Johnson!”


End file.
